Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for electrostatic coalescence of liquid particles in a flowing fluid mixture, especially for coalescence of water in an flowing water/oil fluid mixture, comprising: a tube having a feed opening located at the front side of the tube and a discharge opening located on the opposite side of the tube; power means for providing a current; and at least two electrodes located inside the tube electrically connected to the power means. The invention also relates to a method for electrostatic coalescence of liquid particles in a flowing fluid mixture, especially for coalescence of water in a flowing water/oil fluid mixture.
Description of Related Art
Separation of liquid flows with strong oil-water emulsions is known. Typically known electrostatic coalescers are vessel-based internals in large vessels. High viscosity crudes and heavy crude oils typically require long residence times for adequate liquid-liquid separation even with electrostatics in combination with high operating temperatures, thus resulting in a bulky and heavy vessel. Such step in the separation is also referred to as to “breaking the emulsion” and is, among others known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,320. wherein the augmentation of the separation of an emulsion is disclosed making use of an AC voltage source employing a specific modulation pattern.
The intention of the present invention is to further augment the inline coalescence in reduced size process equipment of a fluid mixture at enhanced efficiency and effectively.